Un jour, mon prince viendra
by Jersey07
Summary: C'est un grand jour pour Don Flack, qui doit se marier. Mais quelqu'un n'est pas de cet avis... arrivera-t-il a empêcher la cérémonie? SLASH.


_Fandom: CSI:NY  
Pairing: Don/Adam  
Lieu: Eglise.  
__Genre: Tout public._

Je n'aime pas ce genre d'endroit. Les églises renferment bien trop de mystère à mon goût et je suis un homme rationnel, se basant sur la science. Mais je n'ai pas le choix aujourd'hui. Assis sur le 3e banc de la rangée de droite, en face de la Sainte Vierge qui me couve de son regard protecteur, je réfléchis à la façon dont nous sommes arrivés là. Dans deux heures, mon meilleur ami se marie.

Dans deux petites heures, je vais le perdre pour de bon sans même avoir eu le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments. Pourtant, je sais que je devrais être heureux pour lui. Il a une petite amie qui l'aime et qu'il aime également, il viennent d'acheter une maison et Don a eu une promotion.

Pourtant, alors qu'il referme la porte du presbytère, je vois bien que ses sourcils froncés et son regard hésitant trahissent plus que de la nervosité. Don est incertain face à ce choix. Je l'ai compris aussi un peu plus tôt dans la journée d'hier, lorsqu'accidentellement, j'ai laissé tomber mon hot-dog sur sa chemise blanche. Au lieu de me crier dessus, il a prit ma main quand j'épongeais la tâche laissée par la moutarde. Et il m'a souri comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait.

Je jette un autre regard sur la salle qui m'entoure. Dans quelques heures, elle sera remplie par la foule et les chants. Par des rires mais aussi des larmes. Et une petite voix au fond de mon être hurle qu'il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

Tout s'engrange trop vite dans cette journée qui doit être un conte de fée. Je vois déjà la scène: Don qui célèbre son mariage en grandes pompes, un atelage de chevaux amenant sa fiancée jusqu'à l'église où il l'attends. Le traiteur qui prépare ses petits fours de foie gras et ses tuiles au caramel pendant que la fleuriste règle les derniers détails. Et bizarrement, tout ceci me donne envie de vomir.

Il faut que j'aille dehors, que je prenne l'air... Le soleil m'aveugle mais je me sens mieux ici que confiné dans ce lieu de culte. J'observe la rue et mon regard se porte sur l'immense graffiti qui orne la maison d'en face.

_-'Tu fumes maintenant?'_ me demande cette voix que je reconnais entre mille. Je le regarde... il me sourit, cet idiot. Ca l'amuse?  
_-'Ca t'intéresse?' _Les nerfs, le stress... pourquoi je crie?  
Je le regarde à nouveau. Son rire disparait soudain et son regard se fait inquiet. Je ne peux pas lire dans ses pensées mais je sais qu'il attends une explication.  
Et je ne sais pas d'où me vient tant de sincérité, mais je lui annonce de but en blanc:  
_-'Je ne veux pas que tu te maries'.  
-'Tu peux reformuler?'_ me demande-t-il, ses yeux d'un bleu intense devenant quasiment noirs.  
Je soupire lourdement. Ce n'est pas le mariage en lui-même qui me... oh et puis, zut! J'aime Don et si je dois tenter le tout pour le tout, autant le faire tant qu'il me reste un peu de courage ou d'inconscience.  
_-'Pas avec elle...'  
-'Avec qui alors, tête de noeud?'_ me demande Don. Face au ton qu'il emploie, qui n'a rien d'agacé, je me demande si je dois sourire ou m'inquiéter. Ne dit-on pas qu'il faut se méfier des eaux trop calmes?  
Du courage... de toute façon, si je ne l'empêche pas, je le perdrai quand même.  
_-'Avec moi'. _

Je n'ose pas le regarder. Ce n'est pas du courage, c'est de l'inconscience. Qui suis-je pour briser un couple, demander à mon meilleur ami de m'épouser... moi?!?  
Et je n'ose plus bouger quand je sens ses douces lèvres se poser sur les miennes avec faim et envie.  
Sa main relève mon menton et je plonge enfin dans les saphirs qui me font face. Un magnifique sourire éclaire son visage.  
_-'Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider'._

Si on fait les comptes, nous voici au moment M. Le traiteur a pu manger ses tuiles tout seul, les fleurs sont déjà fanées et la calèche a emmené Blanche-Neige retrouver ses sept nains. Quant à moi, j'ai trouvé mon Prince. La journée n'est pas si cauchemardesque, après tout.


End file.
